Lily Potter's Life At Hogwarts
by Hermione4realz
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is starting her new life at Hogwarts. But will she be Slytherin, or Gryffindor, and what adventures will she encounter?
1. Prologue: Lonely

Lily Luna Potter was sad. It was the day after her brother, Albus

had left for his first day at Hogwarts. Now he and James were both there,

and Lily was all alone. She had no playmates anymore, except for her cousin

Hugo, and he lived too far away to go every day. She sighed. What was a ten

year old to do?

Her mother came in, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?" Ginny asked her daughter. She could

tell Lily was upset. She had known it would be hard for her without her brothers.

"Oh, Mum," Lily sighed, I have absolutely no idea what to do with myself!"

"Would it make you happier if I told you I scheduled you a play date with

Hugo tomorrow?" Ginny asked. Lily smiled her agreement. Her mother always

knew how to make her feel better. Just like Albus. Lily started to cry, thinking

about her brother.

"Hey," Ginny said, "I know you miss them, but they'll be coming home for Christmas

before you know it. Then summer will come, and next year, you'll be joining them."

"Mum, do you think I'll be in Slytherin like Albus, or Gryffindor like James?" Lily asked

her mother.

"Oh, honey, I don't know yet. But whichever it is, we'll love you just the same." Ginny

answered he r daughter.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, Lily."


	2. Diagon Alley & Ollivander's

Every year since James started school, Lily had gone to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for her brothers. This year, though, it felt different. Maybe it was the fact that this year, Lily was getting her school supplies. Her robes, her books, her cauldron, and maybe, if she was good, Dad might buy her her very own broom!

As they neared Madam Malkins robes, Lily started to get excited. After robes, she was going for her wand! Her very own wand! She had been waiting for this moment her whole life, waiting for her turn to have a wand call to her, to feel the magic coursing through her body. She had watched James, and then Albus, get their wands, and she just couldn't wait for her turn!

"Lily, hey Lils, anybody home?" James said playfully.

"Huh?" She said. She had forgotten where she was for a moment, but now she remembered. "Oh, yeah! I'm here! Let's go get measured!"

After they got her measured fo her robes, they headed to Ollivander's. Lily could barely contain her excitement.

As they walked into the shop, Harry Potter watched his daughter as she stared around in amazement. He never got tired of watching his kids come in here. Seeing the joy on their faces was something he wouldn't trade for the world. He thought that this must have been what he clooked like when he was this age, coming in here to get his wand.

"Ah, Harry Potter," Ollivander came out of the back of the shop to greet them. "I remember your wand. 11 inches long, holly, Phoenix feather core."

Harry laughed. "Its good to see you, too, Mr Ollivander."

"So who is in need of a wand today? Might it be this lovely young lady?" He said gesturing towards Lily.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Lily." Harry replied.

"Dad, can Albus and me go get our books?" James asked. He didn't want to wait around for however long it took Lily to get her wand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Harry. "We'll meet you at Madam Malkins to pick up the robes."

The boys left.

"Now, let's see about your wand, young lady." Mr Ollivander said to Lily. He took a box off a shelf. "Perhaps this one? 13 inches long, holly, unicorn hair core, slightly flexible."

Lily took the wand in her hand. She held it for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Hmm." The old man said. "Try this one. 10 inches long, Hawthorne, unicorn hair core, quite flexible." Once again, when Lily held it nothing happened. It went on like this for some time, until finally Ollivander pulled another box off the shelf.

"What about this one?" He said "13 inches, hawthorn, Dragon heartstring core, slightly springy." Lily took the wand in her hand. It felt different. She waved it around on a feeling, and suddenly Harry's hair turned neon yellow!

"It seems you found it." Ginny said, laughing.

They paid for Lily's wand and left the shop. They picked up the robes and all of the other supplies. Then they went home.


	3. Hogwarts

It was September 1st. The Potter family was walking through Kings Cross station on their way to meet the Weasleys at platform 9 3/4. Lily was ecstatic. Finally, she got to go to Hogwarts! She absolutely could not wait. But one thing kept nagging at her mind: her house. She knew it was only natural to worry about this, and it would be fine no matter what house she landed in, but she worried all the same. James was in Gryffindor. Albus was in Slytherin. Which would she be in? And what if, a little voice in her head said, what if she was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Then she wouldn't have either of her brothers with her. And all of her older cousins were in Gryffindor. If she was put in one of the other houses, all she could do would be to hope Hugo landed there also.

"Knut for your thoughts, kiddo." Her Uncle Ron said. Lily hadn't even realized they had reached them yet.

"Oh, I was just... well, I was..." She trailed off. She was certain Ron would think her ridiculous for worrying about her house, so she was hesitant to tell him that that was what had been on her mind for several days. But to her surprise, Uncle Ron just smiled.

"Let me guess, you're worried about what house you'll be in." Seeing her shock, Ron smiled. These kids just didn't seem to understand that he and his friends had been their age once.

"Don't worry, Lily, it's normal for first years to worry about that some. It's only natural. But I can assure you, it doesn't matter what house you are, in, we won't disown you or anything." He chuckled, but his wife, Hermione walked up, and, having heard most of this conversation, silenced him with a look. She could see her neice's discomfort.

"Listen, Flower," she said, using the nickname m most of their family used for Lily, " everything is going to be perfectly fine I promise. The odds are that you will get Gryffindor or Slytherin, but we couldn't be happier for you either way. I will tell you what I told Hugo: I had friends from all of the houses - well, not really from Slytherin, but that's where your brother is, so he counts - and they were all lovely people. I'm sure you will bloom like a lily in whichever house you are in."

Just then, the train's whistle blew, and Lily realized that she had to go say goodbye to her parents. She gave her aunt and uncle quick hugs and ran off to find them.

When she spotted her dad, he opened his arms out to her. She ran into them.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Harry said to his daughter. "I know you are going to love Hogwarts. There is nothing to worry about. As I have been telling you, it doesn't matter what house you are in, it will be where you belong best. I love you."

Lily responded to her father that she loved him, too. Then she asked him where Ginny was. Harry pointed to her, watching as Albus stepped onto the train. Lily walked up to her mother. She gave her a big hug.

"I love you so much, Mum! I will miss you." Lily said to her mother. She felt her eyes trickle with tears. Ginny stroked her hair.

"Oh, Flower, I love you too. I will miss you so much. We will write every week." Ginny said. She seemed like she wanted to say more, but then the train's whistle blew, and Lily had to get on the train. She walked off down the isles to find her brothers and cousins, who she knew would be sitting together.

As the train left the station, the Potter's waved to their children. When the train got out of sight, Harry put his arm around his wife, who wasn't bothering to stop the tears that had been pooling in her eyes from spilling over. Ginny both loved and hated watching her kids go to school. She loved watching the eagerness in their eyes as they headed off to the school they'd only heard about, or the happiness to be going back to the place that was almost their second home. At the same time, she hated watching them leave. It was always painful to see them walk on that train and know that she wouldn't be seeing them again for months. And Harry could relate to that, because he felt pretty much the same way. But it always softened his heart to see his wife cry. This was pretty much the only time he saw her cry during the year. He knew it would be a long wait until Christmas. But he knew it would be worth the wait.

The kids arrived at Hogwarts just as it was getting dark. Lily and Hugo had to separate themselves from their older siblings, who were going to be taken to the castle in carriages that didn't seem to have any horses in front. The first year, however, were taken to a bunch of boats on the lake. Hugo looked at them doubtfully.

"Theyre taking us across in those? Tell my parents I love them, Lils." Lily laughed. She and Hugo got into a boat along with a blonde haired kid who Lily recognized to be the son of Luna Scamander, one of her parent's old friends, and the woman who her middle name was after. She also noticed Neville Longbottom's daughter. Professor Longbottom was the Herbology teacher here, and he was James's favorite. There were a few other kids in the boat, but Lily didn't recognize them.

Lily and Hugo would have talked to the kids in their boat if they hadn't been so seasick, but unfortunately they were occupied trying to keep their last meals down.

When they finally reached the castle, they were paraded through some tall doors. Lily looked around in wonder. James and Albus had described the castle to her, but it was indescribably more amazing in person.

The first years walked through some more doors, and suddenly they were in the great hall. It was magnificent. Amazing beyond words. Lily had never seen anything like it. They walked towards the front of the room. There was a stool with an old hat on it. Unlike her father on his first day here, Lily knew what to expect. The hat would be placed on your head, essentially read your mind and personality, and declare which house you belonged in. Lily was nervous. She was still worried about her house.

Professor McGonagall said a few words, and then the sorting began. As it went on, Lily recognized some of the children of her parent's old friends:

Finnagan, Jessibell was put in Gryffindor.

Longbottom, Zoey was put in Hufflepuff.

A few more kids were sorted, and then it was her turn. "Potter, Lily" She stepped up to the stool. McGonagall took the sorting hat and placed it on her head. She heard a moment of silence,and then the hat started talking to her...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Hogwarts pt2: Houses

Previously:

A few more kids were sorted, and then it was her turn. "Potter, Lily" She stepped up to the stool. McGonagall took the sorting hat and placed it on her head. She heard a moment of silence,and then the hat started talking to her...

"Hmm... you are an interesting one, my dear. Definitely not Slytherin, no, too pure for that. I can see you are hoping for Gryffindor, but let's look a little deeper. You are certainly a thinker, you could do well in Ravenclaw. However, I sense a little part of you. A kindness, a loyalty, a fairness, that would do well in..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted for the whole hall to hear. Lily glanced at Hugo, then walked numbly to sit next to Zoey Longbottom.

Scamander, Drew was a Ravenclaw.

Thomas, Jonathon was a Gryffindor.

Weasley, Hugo had the hat son his head for a long time, but finally the sorting hat called out, GRYFFINDOR! Lily got a sinking feeling. Now she was all alone in a house with no friends or brothers or cousins. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"All right, first years this way!" Yelled the Hufflepuff prefect, Gabrielle Goldman. Lily began to follow her through the halls. As they were walking, Zoey came to walk next to her.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically to Lily.

"Hi," Lily responded sullenly. The reality of her predicament had just hit her.

"Why the long face?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just..."

"Didnt think you'd be a Hufflepuff?" Zoey finished. "Yeah, nobody really saw it coming that only one of Harry Potter's kids would be a Gryffindor. Me, I kind of expected Hufflepuff. It's what my mum is. And my dad, he's the herbology professor, you know, he said the sorting hat thought he'd be a good Hufflepuff. Thank goodness he wasn't, though, or he would never have become friends with your dad! Hufflepuff isn't bad though, don't worry. They definitely have the best common room. Or that's what mum says," she frowned, "dad disagrees. But," she said, shrugging," he hasn't seen it." By the time Zoey was done speaking, they had reached the common room. Lily smiled. Zoey was very talkative, but Lily had decided that she would be a good friend.

Gabrielle showed the first year girls to their dorm. Lily set her trunk down and then sat on her bed, observing the other girls. There was Zoey, who looked just like her father; a tall, broad shouldered Asian girl named Isabelle Newman; a short, somewhat plump, dark brown haired, very fair skinned, and freckled girl named Danielle Rodriguez, and a medium height, super skinny girl with dirty blonde hair named Marina Mitchell. They all seemed really nice, and by the end of the night, the five were fast friends.


	5. The First Day

The next morning, Lily walked with her new friends down to breakfast. They all sat together. Soon, they were given their schedules. Lily had double potions, then Transfiguration, followed by charms after lunch. She had a free period after that, and then she was done for the day. When the bell rang for the first classes, Lily rushed to the dungeon for potions with Professor Slughorn.

"Good morning class," the old professor said, surveying the classroom, "first years, are you? Well then, today will be an introductory lesson. I should think most of you don't know each other, so let's start with greetings. Why don't you start, Dear," Slughorn said to Lily, "tel us your name and house, why don't you."

"U-um, okay," Lily stuttered, "my- my name is L-lily. Lily Potter, and-"

"Did you say Potter?" Slughorn interrupted.

"E-excuse me?" Lily faltered.

"Why, you're Harry Potter's girl, aren't you?" Slughorn exclaimed, "my goodness, how lovely to meet you! Oh," he said, seeing the look on her face, "oh yes, please do continue, what house are you in?"

"I- I'm in Hufflepuff, sir." Lily said. Slughorn started.

"Hufflepuff, you say, how odd. Your father was Gryffindor, you know, and so was your mother, I believe. He married that lovely Weasley girl, didn't he, yes she was a Gryffindor."

Lily shrank back into her chair, wishing he would move on to anyone else, stop putting her on the spot. As if sensing her discomfort, Slughorn turned to a Ravenclaw boy across the room and said, "How about you, son, what's your name?"

Lily was one of the first students into the Transfiguration room. Professor McGonagall wasn't even there yet. She spotted Zoey and Marina sitting at a table in the corner and went over to them. They started chatting about their first classes. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall entered.

"Good morning, class. You would be the first years. Well, I would like to informally welcome you to Hogwarts. I'm sure you will find it quite wonderful here, where we will teach you to fulfill your magical abilities."

"Thats pretty much what m'dad said." Whispered Zoey to Lily and Marina across the table. They giggled.

"Now," McGonagall continued, "today I will be simply introducing you to Transfiguration. We Loily will begin the real process of learning it on Wednesday. Let us begin."

Transfiguration went by quickly for the girls, and soon Lily was headed to lunch with her friends, then to her third class of the day, Charms. Professor Flitwick was exactly how her father had described him. After that Lily found out that none of her new friends had a free period at the same time she did, so she went back to the common room to sit down and work on homework. A moment later, a boy walked in. She thought she remembered him being a first year like her. He paused when he saw her to introduce himself.

"Oh, hi," he said, "aren't you Lily Potter?" Lily nodded. "Pleased to meet you,"he said, "my name's Alex Finch-Fletchley."


End file.
